Come Back,Be Here
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'My friends think it's weird, I mean I'm besotted with a boy I've never met, not to mention a boy that lives halfway around the world. I don't. Why would I? You don't chose who you fall in love with, do you? I know it's unrealistic, and will never happen. It's falling in love in a foolish way, it's falling for a boy who is worlds away.' AU Wemma


_**Hey Guys, I'm not entirely sure where this story is completely going, but I thought I'd upload this , and see what response I get back, if positive,I may continue. It's similar to my story 'Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining' but a little bit more descriptive and with more feeling, I took the old one down, to put more work on it. If the story is not clear, the girl is Emma, and she's from London and she talks to Will online, but Will is practically famous**_** because_ he's on YouTube with his brothers. I hope you enjoy it_**

**_-Hannah x_**

My friends think it's weird, I mean I'm besotted with a boy I've never met, not to mention a boy that lives halfway around the world. I don't. Why would I? You don't chose who you fall in love with, do you? I know it's unrealistic, and will never happen. It's falling in love in a foolish way, it's falling for a boy who is worlds away.

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

We met on YouTube, it's not so crazy, he uploads videos of himself and his brothers singing, he's amazing, and the feeling I get when I look at him is indescribable, it's like he's always been here, in my heart. It's like I've known him forever, like I was born with a hole in my heart that only he fits in to. I highly doubt he ever thinks of me like that, but I don't care. We speak, we do, on email, he's amazing, I wonder if he talks to others the way he talks to me. The jokes he cracks, the comfortableness of it all, how our conversations flow as if they've been happening for years, when in reality it's only been 1 month. I know everyone must think I'm crazy, that I've gone mad over a boy who I speak to on the internet, a boy I've only known for a month. It seems unsafe, like you never know who he is, the mysteriousness of it all, for all people know, he could be a 40 year old man, reeling me in. But I know, I just know, he isn't, he's not, I mean it's obvious that he isn't, it's obvious that he's my age, and it's obvious that he is someone special. Someone I'll think about when I'm married with a baby, when I think back to when I was 13, I'll think of him, the fun we had talking to each other. I'll think of him when I'm old and grey, when I've got one foot in the grave, I'll still be thinking of him because he's him.

_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

I understand, there may be plenty of others , plenty of people that feel the same way I do about him, but I like to think, he feels this way about me, not the other girls, he'll be thinking of about me.

I spend my evenings hoping, praying, that he'll come online, that I'll be able to talk to him once more, I understand the 8 hour time difference, but it doesn't stop me from getting disappointed when he doesn't. I know he has commitments, with his family, and his friends, I bet he has loads of them, I hope talking to me is one of his commitments. I wonder if he ever sits with his laptop wishing waiting for me to come online so he could talk to me, so we could have another one of our silly conversations that probably make no sense to an outsider but to me it makes perfect sense. I wonder if he ever sits and listens to certain songs because they remind him of me, like I do.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is we held the door_  
_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I guess he's in New York today, he always goes on these little adventures, I hope one day I'll get to go on one with him, I really don't want to miss him that way, but he's essential to my day. He's the straw to my berry, the pea to my pod , it sounds cliché but he is. He's him, and with him in my life , everything has changed, and I just want to know him better.

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

But most of all, he's my...Will.

* * *

**_Okay so that's the end of this chapter, as you can see I'm a pretty big Taylor Swift fan. The lyrics in Itallic's are from the song 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran. It's a great song, if you haven't heard it, do check it out! I wrote this listening to that song and 'Come Back..Be Here' - Taylor Swift. Hence the name...:P Hope you enjoyed it, do review :D Thanks a billion :D I know I promised some Jaymatt stories , and they are coming soon, I've been developing some ideas for plot lines, if you have any K rated prompts , do PM me :) This is quite a personal story to me , since I have been through a situation like this, except I didn't love the boy :P But yeah, so I know that all that happens in the first few chapters do indeed have some truth to them :) Hope you enjoy :P_**


End file.
